


Thick thighs makes the dick rise

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “The shoes-” Brooke looked weird, the shadow from earlier in his eyes, a dust of red in his cheeks. “I-“ Brooke put his hands on each side of Vanjie’s body, boxing him in.“Hey-” Vanjie’s thighs hit the edge of the table, the wood digging into him. He was just about to protest, when Brooke put his chin on his shoulder.“Keep them on. Please.” Brooke’s voice was dark and heavy, filled with desire.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Thick thighs makes the dick rise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Vanjie's reunion look and her hot ass thighs

“And that’s a wrap everybody!”

A simultaneous groan went through the group of queens as they were finally, finally, finally told they could get up. 

“Oh, thank fuck-”

They had been filming the reunion for most of the day, the last hours going up in a blur of bad reading challenges and weird compliments, Vanjie getting more and more restless, her foot bobbing up and down.

“My ass been killing me.” Vanjie stood up, adjusting her dress.

“Same sis, same.” Scarlet smiled, and Vanjie chuckled. She hadn’t tucked, and she was so grateful for that decision - her ass more than sore enough by itself from sitting down for so long, not even a pad between her and the steel stool she had been sitting on.

Vanjie had been playing with her bangles for the last hour, the pearl bracelets on her wrist providing her ADHD something to hold onto, something to focus on when she wasn’t being talked to, didn’t joke around, or couldn’t keep her eyes off of Brooke.

Speaking of Brooke. Vanjie looked up and over on the other side of the room, watching her man who was talking to Silky, her boyfriend towering over everyone else, since Yvie had already left. 

Brooke looked amazing in her black and red outfit, the long cape something Vanjie couldn’t wait to play with later. She noticed her own footprint of the bottom of it, a dirt mark from where she had stepped all over it as she ran to kiss her boyfriend, and Vanjie cringed briefly, hoping that the camera hadn’t picked up the smudge she had managed to leave on the pristine clean perfection that was Brooke at her best.

Vanjie watched as Brooke gave Silky a hug, everyone getting ushered out of the room by the crew, but instead of following behind, Brooke turned to her, their eyes meeting across the room.

Vanjie felt a gush of warmth rush through her body, her fingertips tingling as Brooke focused her entire attention on her, her blue eyes zoomed in on her and only her.

Vanjie saw Brooke move her arms, the smallest gesture telling her that she was welcome, and Vanjie couldn’t resist the siren call of the man she loved, so she ran across the stage for the second time that day, Brooke’s embrace enveloping her.

Vanjie could hear Nina laugh, the warm notes filling the air, but she didn’t care about the tease as Brooke held her tight, strong arms wrapped around her, engulfing her.

“Hey-” Vanjie felt Brooke’s hot breath against her temple, her voice low as she whispered. Normally, Brooke would have kissed her skin, running a hand up her back or through her hair, but they couldn’t, not when they were in drag.

Instead, Brooke wrapped her cape around them, and Vanjie felt herself disappear into her boyfriend's embrace.

“You were amazing today.” Brooke’s whisper was for her and her alone, Vanjie’s fingers digging into the mesh fabric at Brooke’s side, her face hovering just above her chest, never touching, even though she longed to burrow herself completely. 

“You too.” Vanjie looked up, Brooke’s eyes filled with happiness and mischief, something hot burning in there that Vanjie couldn’t quite put her finger on.

She was proud of Brooke, the other man handling the day so much better than Vanjie could have feared, the feud with Scarlet put to rest almost effortlessly by Brooke, not that she had really doubted her, ending an argument with a few firm words something Brooke was annoyingly good at. 

Vanjie caught a glimpse of A’keria as her sister walked by, a giant shiteating grin on her face, and Vanjie knew what her and Brooke probably looked like, but it didn’t matter, Brooke’s strong hand resting on her back.

“I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” Vanjie got up on her toes, reaching up to steal a kiss from Brooke’s ruby red lips, when she was rudely interrupted.

“Everyone!” Vanjie groaned, a crew voice yelling through the room. “Clear out now, please!”

Brooke released Vanjie with a chuckle, both of them knowing that they were the ones being called out. 

“We going, Mama! We going!” Vanjie yelled over her shoulder, trailing behind everyone else as she walked out of the studio space. She could sense Brooke right behind her, could hear the clack clack clack of her heels as they made their way backstage.

///

“Ah-” Vanjie groaned as he peeled his lashes off, the sensation of finally freeing his lids from the weight delicious each and every time. Vanjie had taken his wig off, the process of getting it untangled and packed away taking a lot longer than he had anticipated, but he liked his newest purchase, and he wanted to keep it for as long as possible.

Everyone was hanging out, queens in various stages of undress all around him. Some were already heading to the showers, Kahanna walking by in nothing but a thong, while Vanjie was still in his dress and underwear, unclipping his silver hook, his bracelets and necklaces still on.

He bent down, reaching for the buckles on his shoes, the cords wrapped around his legs and his thighs, when he felt a hand against his lower back.

“Don’t-”

Vanjie looked up and into the mirror, his eyes catching sight of Brooke who was standing right behind him.

Vanjie had no idea how his boyfriend was so insanely fast, but Brooke had already undressed, a pair of sweats swung low on his hips, his toned stomach and strong chest on display, the only thing indicating that he had just been in full drag the fact that he still had makeup on.

“What you talking about?” Vanjie rose to his full height, which wasn’t saying much, even though he was standing next to a barefooted Brooke, the other man’s hand staying on him.

“The shoes-” Brooke looked weird, the shadow from earlier in his eyes, a dust of red in his cheeks. “I-“ Brooke put his hands on each side of Vanjie’s body, boxing him in.

“Hey-” Vanjie’s thighs hit the edge of the table, the wood digging into him. He was just about to protest, when Brooke put his chin on his shoulder.

“Keep them on. Please.” Brooke’s voice was dark and heavy, filled with desire. “I’ve been looking at you all day.”

Vanjie felt another flush rush through him, arousal instantly collecting in his stomach, filling him with heat.

“Yeah?” Vanjie had rubbed his legs down with baby oil and glitter before putting the shoes on, making sure they shined like bronze. Vanjie hadn’t forgotten how much attention Brooke had paid him when they shot the promo, how completely enamored his boyfriend had been with his legs and especially his thighs, but he hadn’t expected, hadn’t hoped, hadn’t dreamed, that he’d catch Brooke’s attention so completely.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Brooke whispered, and Vanjie could feel a firm pressure against his lower back, Brooke’s cock fat and perfect, and hopefully not too noticeable.

“Fuck-” Vanjie bit his lip, their eyes meeting in the mirror, and Vanjie felt himself drown. Brooke wanted him, the desire shining out of him, the lust so thick Vanjie swore he could taste it. “Broc-”

“Come.” Before Vanjie could react, he was swept away, Brooke grabbing his hand and the towel Vanjie had laid out for later, his boyfriend leading him through the room and towards the showers with quick steps and a firm grip. 

Vanjie heard Yvie whistle, and saw Shuga roll his eyes, everyone probably knowing what they were doing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, not when he knew Brooke was brewing up a storm inside. 

A perfect fuck was on the horizon, and Vanjie couldn’t wait.

///

Brooke shoved Vanjie forward, and he nearly tripped, stumbling into the shower room.

“Bitch! What are you-” Vanjie spun around, ready for a fight, when he saw Brooke close the door behind them, followed by the telltale click of a lock. The room was nothing special, a single tiled shower opening up at the far end, a long wooden bench along the wall.

Vanjie gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. “Brock-”

“You did it on purpose.” Brooke pushed himself off the door, a predatory gleam in his eyes, and Vanjie felt like prey, completely at his boyfriend's mercy. “You knew exactly what you were doing-“

Vanjie opened his mouth, but nothing came out, words escaping him. He hadn’t planned for Brooke to be so affected, but he had seen the look on his face when he had revealed his outfit, Brooke’s gaze running over Vanjie’s body like he owned him.

“Fuc-” Vanjie felt a shiver, the hair rising on his arms.

“Not wearing any pads-” Brooke took a step forward, and Vanjie took an involuntary step back. He knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn’t wait to get burned. 

“Sitting with your legs like that-”

Vanjie took another step, his back hitting the wall of the shower and he moaned, the tiles cold through his mesh dress.

“Brock-”

“You know what you do to me.” Vanjie looked up as Brooke put a hand on the wall, once again caging him in, and he felt trapped in the most delicious way. Brooke reached up, a single finger touching Vanjie’s chin, slowly tilting his head up, guiding him, until their eyes were locked once again.

“Ple-” Vanjie didn’t even finish his words, before Brooke swooped down, catching his lips in a kiss, and Vanjie groaned, desire burning in his veins.

Simply kissing shouldn’t feel this amazing, but there was something about Brooke, something about how he took like he owned, something in the way that he always worked for Vanjie’s pleasure, gentle nips to his bottom lip nearly causing his knees to give out.

Vanjie always managed to forget exactly how good Brooke was when he put his mind to something, learning how to make him sing, how to kiss him until he couldn’t even remember his own name, a skill Brooke had dedicated his time to with the same single minded focus and attention he did when dancing.

Brooke broke the kiss, and even though Vanjie had felt like he was melting from the inside moments before, he couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Brooke’s face, his boyfriend’s chin a smear of red and brown, their lipsticks mashed together.

Brooke huffed, the same amusement playing in his eyes even though Vanjie knew he was hard, could feel it against his stomach, but he still reached up, rubbing his thumb across Brooke’s cheek.

“You a mess.” 

“I could say the same thing about you.” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie pulled him down with a hand on his neck, kisses traded between them until they forgot the lipstick, forgot the silly, forgot that they were surrounded by their sisters. 

Nothing mattered but them, and Vanjie loved it. 

It was Brooke who broke them apart once again, his hips thrusting forward with a mind of their own, and Vanjie groaned, the firm bulge rubbing on his stomach, Brooke’s cock hot even through his sweats.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Vanjie blushed, the praise so sincere, so true. It wasn’t flattery, wasn’t anything but Brooke’s deepest emotions.

“Fuck-” Vanjie tried to grab at Brooke’s shoulder, wanted, needed, something to hold on to, but his boyfriend was slipping to his knees, Brooke kneeling on the cold floor.

Vanjie wanted to say something, but Brooke cut him off, his brain short circuiting as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his inner thigh. Vanjie felt Brooke’s lips, his man trailing his mouth along the strap, kissing the sensitive skin, and he moaned, his head falling back.

Vanjie felt Brooke’s fingers grabbing the buckle, undoing the tiny piece of metal that held his shoes in place. The straps loosened, and Vanjie knew there were marks all over his skin, Brooke’s tongue following every dent, his boyfriend paying attention to every inch of his leg, not caring about the mess, and it was hot as sin.

“Brock-” Vanjie moaned as Brooke pulled away, the straps all on the floor, the heels still on his feett.

“Ssh-”

Vanjie looked down, and he couldn’t help but smile. Brooke’s hands and arms were covered in glitter, specs of gold on his chest and on his chin, his lips glittering, and he looked like a god. Vanjie made a move to step out of his shoe, but he was stopped by Brooke’s hand on his ankle.

“No.”

The command was clear, and Vanjie felt his nipples tightening even further, his chest burning, his cock so hard his black panties felt like torture. 

Vanjie stopped, and Brooke smiled, slowly releasing him.

“Good boy.”

Vanjie took a deep breath through his nose, the praise washing over him. He let himself fall back against the wall yet again, Brooke finally moving onto his other leg, his hands gliding up and down, stroking his skin.

“Ah!” Brooke had just bit him, his teeth sinking in besides the buckle, and Vanjie’s hips thrusted, pain and pleasure swirling as Brooke left a mark on his inner thigh, the spot hidden and secret and theirs.

“Please-“

“You’re so hot,” Brooke murmured against his skin, his mouth kissing every inch it could, his blue eyes half lidded with passion, his cheeks sprinkled pink.

Vanjie could see between Brooke’s legs, his knees spread out, a deep dark stain telling it’s own tale of Brooke’s weeping cock, precum leaking from his man, Brooke’s desire burning. 

“Pleas-“ Vanjie’s hips moved on their own, his body screaming to be used, to be taken, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. “Fuck me, stud.“

“Oh god,” Brooke groaned at Vanjie’s words, and he pulled back, his eyes closing for a minute like he needed time to regroup, like he was overcome.

“Take me, hot stuff-“ Vanjie grabbed the hem of his own dress, slowly lifting it up, exposing his black panties and his full thighs, his nipples screaming for attention. “Fuck me good.”

Vanjie was almost worried he had managed to break Brooke, that he had pushed his boyfriend too far, but then, Brooke was on his feet, grabbing Vanjie’s hip and twisting him around, his cheek hitting the cold tile.

Vanjie moaned, his hands scrambling to gain hold, the now loose shoes twisted on his feet, his flat palms pressed against the wall, his bracelets clanking as he braced himself. 

Brooke growled, pressing his chest against Vanjie’s back, pushing him against the wall.

“Mine.”

Brooke’s voice was deep and dark, so unlike the lighter tones his man always ended up in, in everyday life and Vanjie felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Yours.”

Vanjie barely had the chance to reply before there was a hand under his dress, Brooke pulling his panties down and around his knees, the fabric locking him in, his cock springing free.

“Ah-” Vanjie groaned as Brooke trapped him, his thighs on each side of Vanjie’s legs, pressing them together. Brooke had pushed his sweats down, and Vanjie felt his hard cock rub over his crack and against his back, smears of precome wetting his skin.

“Please-” It felt fantastic, but Vanjie knew it wasn’t what either of them wanted. He titled his hips, arching his back, thrusting up, and Brooke took the message, sliding home between his thighs, the tight heat greeting him.

They moaned together, Brooke’s cock rubbing against everything. Vanjie was pressed against the wall, his nipples burning, his balls tight. He could feel Brooke’s hot breath against his neck, his man bent over him.

“Fuck-“ Vanjie’s fingers curled, his hands moving into fists, everything feeling fantastic. “Hurry up-”

“Ay ay, captain.”

Vanjie groaned, Brooke enough of a fucking nerd to make a joke at a time like this, but before he could complain, his man caught his lips in a kiss, and then he started fucking.

Brooke was brutal, and Vanjie loved every second of it. His hips were pistoling, going hard and fast, trapping Vanjie, keeping him tight. Brooke was raw power at his best, and this was absolutely glorious.

Vanjie whined and moaned into his man's mouth, sloppy kisses traded between them. He tried to be quiet, but he couldn’t, not when Brooke took him so well, not when he got fucked so good he was forced on his toes, his feet hanging onto his heels for dear life. 

Brooke forced his way under Vanjie’s dress, grabbing a nipple and twisting it between his fingers, his other hand bruising Vanjie’s hip without apology, his body soaring higher and higher.

Vanjie reached down, fisting his own cock, his hand barely fitting between the wall and his body, but he didn’t need much, everything hard and heavy, Brooke’s sharp breaths and the messy kisses a perfection.

Vanjie came with a helpless moan, spurting over his own hand, and Brooke followed right after, emptying his cock between Vanjie’s thighs.

Vanjie could feel it all, hotness dripping down and over his legs, claiming him in the most intimate manner, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

Vanjie knew that Brooke would collect himself in a moment, that his man would pull away and put Vanjie back together, that he’d turn on the shower and clean them both up.

They’d pretend nothing had happened in front of their sisters, but no one would buy it, everyone probably making fun of them during the celebratory dinner later, but right now none of that mattered, as Brooke held him, the two of them intertwined, their hearts beating together, and Vanjie knew that he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to PoppedtheP and Frey for betaing!


End file.
